


The Bad Grade

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [10]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Full House (US)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Grades, School, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When DJ gets a bad grade in math class, she is grounded. Can she pull her grades up? Meanwhile Stephanie is class president, and has two bodyguards, Corey Feldman and Corey Haim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting a Bad Grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



It was a big day at school for seven-year-old Stephanie Tanner. For one thing, she had Corey Feldman and Corey Haim (also known as the two Coreys) for bodyguards, because she was president of her second-grade class.

They wore black sunglasses and earpieces for talking to the Tanners. And they were also dressed the way they looked in in the film **Dream a Little Dream**. Whispers flew around the halls. Everyone was buzzing.

_“Did you see those guys with Stephanie?”_

_“Those are the Coreys!”_

_“They look so cool!”_

Of course, Stephanie just went about her business as usual. When school let out, the Coreys escorted her home. Then while Stephanie was perusing a magazine, DJ walked in.

“Hey, Steph.”

“Hey, Deej. What’s up?”

“No dates, and I’m grounded,” replied DJ. Seeing the confused expressions on Stephanie, Haimster and Feldog’s faces, DJ explained.

“Well, I had gotten an F on a test, and Dad found out…”

* * *

_“Donna Jo, I am very disappointed in you. You should’ve studied harder,” said Danny as he first looked at the test, and then at DJ’s guilty expression._

_DJ replied, “Dad, I tried my best. Really, I did.”_

_Danny then said, “Your best wasn’t good enough in this case. You are grounded, DJ. That means no dates.”_

_Shocked, DJ replied, “But Dad…!”_

* * *

“Wow, Deej. I don’t know what to think,” said the Felddog.

“Hey, what test was it that you got an F in?” asked the Haimster.

“It was math,” DJ replied. Stephanie was silent. Usually she was “born to blab,” as Danny Tanner, their father, put it. But, she didn’t feel like talking now at first.

Then she asked, “So what are you going to do, Deej?”

“I’m gonna have to pull my grades up,” replied DJ.

“We’ll help,” said the Haimster. “Right, Felddog?”

“You got it, Haimster,” said the Felddog, smiling.

DJ smiled. Steph also volunteered to help.

The Coreys were teen idols from the 1980s. They were taking a break from making movies, and then, as if by a stroke of luck (which it probably was), they met the Tanners. DJ seemed infatuated with them. And they also had a secret crush on her as well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	2. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ sneaks out of the house after her dad tells her she can't go to the mall.

“Are you sure you’re grounded, Deej?”

DJ looked at her best friend Kimmy Gibbler in surprise, then replied, “Yes, I’m sure.”

Kimmy was a great friend to DJ, even though her ideas and clothes were a little strange and she had a weird outlook on life. She had a cool personality.

Stephanie once referred to Kimmy as an airhead. But DJ said, “Kimmy’s not an airhead; she just hates thinking.”

DJ sighed. “I can’t believe I got an F in math. I studied really hard.”

“Here’s a cool tip — try listening to music. That might help.”

“Oh, great idea, Kimmy. Like that’ll help me anyway.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to help,” replied Kimmy in defense.

“I know. But what am I gonna do? I hate being grounded.”

“I’m sorry, Deej.”

That evening during supper (fried chicken that Joey had bought), DJ said, “Hey Dad, may I go to the mall?”

“Uh, sweetheart,” replied Danny, “in case you’ve forgotten, you’re grounded. So you can’t go anywhere.”

“Dad, that is totally unfair!” said DJ. “I studied really hard!”

“DJ, you didn’t study hard enough. You haven’t been taking care of business. You’ve been falling behind in math,” Danny explained.

DJ groaned, then got up from the table and went up to her room.

Then Steph, who was sitting next to Corey Feldman and Corey Haim, said, “You know, it’s a good thing that **I’m** not grounded, because then I wouldn’t be able to go to my dance classes.”

“That’s true,” said the Felddog with a hint of wisdom in his tone of voice. “Dancing is a part of your life.”

“Exactly,” said the Haimster. “You’re a pretty cool little babe.”

“Thank you,” said Stephanie.

Danny asked, “Steph, why are you so thoughtful about not being grounded?”

“Dad, didn’t you hear what I said?” Stephanie replied.

“Oh, right. I’m sorry, Stephanie. It just slipped my mind,” Danny said apologetically.

“It’s OK, Dad,” Stephanie said. “I forgive you.”

Then after dinner, Steph and the Coreys headed up to DJ and Stephanie’s room. But when they walked in the door, they saw that DJ was not there. She had snuck out!

“I’d better tell Dad about this,” said Stephanie.

“We’ll go with you,” said the Feldog.

Steph walked down the stairs one at a time, the Coreys behind her.

“Let me do the talking,” said Stephanie, and they nodded.

She then turned to Danny and said, “Dad?”

Danny looked up. “Yes, Steph?”

“Um, there’s something I have to tell you. But I’m not sure if I should,” Stephanie replied.

“You can tell me anything, honey; what is it?” Danny said.

“Well, Haimster, Feldog and I went up to DJ’s and my bedroom, but when we got there, DJ was not in the room. I think she snuck out.”

“Oh my,” said Danny. “Did she go to the mall after I told her she was grounded?”

"Maybe. I’m not sure,” said Steph. “Dad, how come you’re not freaking out?”

“I’m worried, and I’ve learned that it’s not a good idea to freak out when you’re worried. In fact, it just makes things even worse,” replied Danny.

“OK,” said Steph.

Danny was digesting the situation as best he could. DJ, his oldest daughter, had snuck out of the house. When he told his brother-in-law Jesse Katsopolis about it, Jesse asked, “Why would she do that?”

“She was mad at me; I grounded her because she got a bad grade on her math test,” Danny confessed.

“Well,” said Rebecca ‘Becky’ Donaldson, who was Jesse’s girlfriend and Danny’s co-host on Wake Up, San Francisco, “maybe instead of grounding her, you could’ve helped her with getting her math grade back up. That’s what I would do.”

Danny let that sink in. Becky was right - he had been too harsh in grounding DJ.

“You’re right, Becky,” he said. “When DJ gets back, I’m gonna let Abigail talk to her.”

“Thanks for your help,” he finished, smiling.

“You’re welcome,” Becky replied.

Then 19-year-old Abigail Watson, a “big sister” model to all three girls, walked in. She was wearing a pink turtleneck, blue coat with pockets and blue snaps, black Levis and black shoes with Velcro. She was also a genius when it came to writing stories, especially because she knew what to say. She liked all kinds of music, especially rock music, but hated jazz.

“I heard what happened,” she said. “I will talk to her.”

Danny replied, smiling still, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Then DJ walked in. “Hey guys,” she said.

“Uh, DJ, we know where you’ve been,” said Danny.

“Oh, no; you do?”

“Yes; you were at the mall when I told you you were grounded.”

“But Dad-” DJ began.

“DJ, we have to talk; go to your room,” said Abigail in a stern voice. Danny remembered Pam and how she sounded that way when it came to discipline sometimes, and smiled.

DJ walked towards the stairs and up to her room. Abigail followed.

“Abigail,” asked DJ when she and Abigail were sitting on DJ’s bed, “why did my dad ground me? I did the best I could with my math.”

“DJ,” replied Abigail, "sometimes adults think in different ways than pre-teens, teens and kids. Your dad grounded you because you’ve probably been slacking off. I was there when he told you that. Don’t you remember?“

"Oh, yeah,” said DJ as she thought back to dinner. “I guess I should accept my punishment, huh?”

“Yeah,” Abigail said, smiling. Then they hugged each other.

“DJ, I have a confession to make.”

“What is it? You can tell me,” said DJ.

Abigail paused for a bit, thinking.

Then she said, “Your sister’s been hanging out with me sometimes, and I wonder if you are feeling… jealous.”

“I am,” said DJ.

“I’m sorry,” said Abigail.

“Oh no, Abigail. It’s OK that Steph wants to hang out with you. It’s just… I feel the urge to talk to you about my mom sometimes.”

“Oh. I bet your mom was beautiful and golden, and smart, too.”

“She was.”

Abigail and DJ sat on the bed for a few minutes remembering Pam, the girls’ mother, Danny’s wife and Jesse’s sister.

Both had tears running down their cheeks as memories of her ran through their heads.

But they knew that Pam was watching over them. And they would always stick together, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	3. A Problem Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ finally is able to get a good grade on a math test with a little help from Stephanie's bodyguards.

It was Saturday. DJ wanted to take a break from studying for her big math test on Monday, so she and Stephanie were playing a game of Truth or Dare. DJ chose Truth.

Stephanie then said, “OK, um, have you ever told a lie?”

“Oh, yeah,” DJ nodded. “And my conscience kept bugging me to tell the truth, so I did.”

“That must’ve been hard, huh?” Steph asked.

“Yeah, it was. Hey, you know something, Steph? I’m going to pay you back.”

“Bring it on,” Stephanie said confidently.

That night, before she went to bed, DJ was up in her room writing down payback ideas on Stephanie in her Fuzzy Purple Diary, which she normally hid in a new place every week.

This week, it was under her bottom mattress, so Stephanie would never find her master plans.

She came to the perfect conclusion. She would put a trap near Stephanie’s bed and pull the rope, causing it to wrap around Stephanie’s foot and pull her up. _This is perfect,_ DJ thought.

The next day, Stephanie was practicing her dance and DJ was watching. Jesse and Becky were out on a date, and Danny was at work. Joey was down at the Laugh Machine. Then the silence was broken.

“DJ TANNER!”

DJ and Stephanie looked at each other, their eyes wide; then they ran up the stairs, one at a time. When they got to their room, they stopped in the doorway… and stared.

There, standing back to back, were Steph’s bodyguards. Today, the Felddog wore a white shirt with a picture of a red car, a blue coat with a silver wings pin on the left breast pocket, black Levis, white socks and black penny loafers. An aqua headband wound itself around his head. And a fedora of black sat upon it as waves of his raven hair fell straight down his back.

The Haimster was wearing the exact same clothes as in the movie **Dream a Little Dream**, white socks with red stripes, brown shoes and his hair was red.

“Hey there, guys,” said Steph.

Then she went over to her bed. The Coreys reached out as she passed by and ruffled her hair. She sat on her bed and picked up her notebook, opened it, picked up and opened her pen (it was ballpoint with blue ink), then began writing.

DJ then noticed something in the Felddog’s hand. It was her Fuzzy Purple Diary, and it was open to the page of her payback ideas on Stephanie!

“You sneaks! You read my diary!” she said.

“Of course,” said the Haimster. “DJ, we’re ashamed of you.”

“**This** is how you’re getting revenge on Stephanie? That’s so uncool,” said the Felddog. He put the diary down on DJ’s bed, and then walked over to her.

“You need to think of another idea instead. We saw you playing Truth or Dare yesterday, and when you were writing in your diary, we knew what you were going to do. We have a sixth sense, and we figured it’s never a good idea to pay Stephanie back by putting a trap near Stephanie’s bed and then pulling the rope, causing it to wrap around Stephanie’s foot and pull her up.”

Stephanie looked up upon hearing her name in his speech.

“What kind of older sister are you?” snapped the Haimster.

“That was how you were planning to pay me back?” asked Stephanie, shocked. “How rude! Why didn’t you just write me a note and have that be the end of it?”

“Stephanie here makes a good point,” said the Felddog, now on Stephanie’s bed brushing her hair.

“Thank you,” said Stephanie, turning to the Felddog and smiling.

“Oh, and by the way, we heard about your sneaking out,” said the Haimster. “So, you need help.”

DJ nodded. So that day, while Stephanie finished the game of Truth or Dare with the Felddog (he chose Truth because he liked telling secrets, except for very private ones; she chose Dare, and the Felddog would try dares that were not embarrassing), DJ got a little help from the Haimster with her homework.

It was a little hard, but she was able to get it done.

Then all too soon, Monday, the day DJ dreaded, rolled around. It was time… to meet her fate.

For just a moment, before she headed out the door, she looked at Stephanie. She wished she was Steph’s age again. To DJ, the math in her age group was too hard sometimes. Stephanie had it easy, especially since she was class president and had the Coreys for bodyguards.

Finally, she shrugged and headed out the door. When the bus got to school, she stepped off the bus, and then headed through those double doors. Soon, she came to her math class…

_Well, here goes,_ she thought. With that, she walked in, found her seat and sat down. As her luck would have it, they had a math test. DJ felt a little scared. When she got her copy of the test, she picked up her pencil and waited.

The teacher called out, “Begin.”

And the whole class, including DJ, got to work.

Some had second thoughts about their answers, so they erased them and replaced them with what they thought to be better ones. DJ did that a little bit. Finally, when she was done, she walked up to the teacher’s desk and put her finished test on it; then she walked back to her seat and pulled out her diary. This diary was her school diary. It was a notebook with a blue cover.

Then the next day, when Math started, DJ waited to see what grade she got on her test. Finally when the teacher put her graded test on her desk face-down, she felt a little sting of trepidation. Then she reached out a shaking hand, picked up the test and turned it over.

There, scrawled on the front of the test, was a big, red…_A_!

_Wow,_ DJ thought. _Cool!_

She put her test in her binder, then waited for school to let out. Then, when she got home, she called,  
“Dad?”

“I’m in here, Deej,” Danny called back from the kitchen. DJ went into the kitchen, where her father was sitting at the table. She sat down, then pulled out her binder.

“Here, dad,” she said, opening it; she pulled out the test and handed it to him. Danny took the test and looked at it. He smiled upon seeing the _A_.

“DJ, this is wonderful!” he gushed. He began talking about how proud he was of her in one of his trademark rambles, until the Coreys walked in. The Felddog gently put a hand over his mouth, and Danny looked up at him.

“Danny, enough,” he said. “The important thing is, DJ had help from us.”

“Plus,” said the Haimster, “I can see where Steph gets her talkativeness from — you. And I’d give my mouth a rest if I were you.”

The Felddog then uncovered Danny’s mouth. Danny was quiet for a bit. Then he said,  
“Oh, you guys are right. I am a motormouth. I should let someone else do the talking once in a while.” He looked at the Coreys. “Thanks, Felddog, Haimster.”

They smiled. “You’re welcome, Danny,” said the Felddog.

They then shared a family hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, please; it spurs me to write more. :)


End file.
